topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Risky Boots
The nefarious lady-pirate Risky Boots, and Shantae's nemesis, is known throughout Sequin Land for her love of wealth, power, and all shiny things. Risky is an unchallenged and self-appointed 'queen of the Seven Seas', and will caution and toll anyone to think otherwise. Risky is a villain with the skills and luck usually reserved for the good guys. Capable, dominating, and deadly, Risky isn't afraid to claim what's not hers. She commands an endless army of Tinkerbats who follow her orders without question, building her weapons of war and scavenging the resources that make her schemes become reality. :- Description of Risky Boots in the manual Origins: Shantae Classification: Pirate, Self Appointed Queen of the Seven Seas Threat level: Tiger+ Powers: '''Super-Human skills and endurance, fighting skills with flintlock pistol and scimitar '''Physical strength: At least City Block+, possibly higher (casually knocked out and incapacitated Shantae when had her guard down, was able to harm Shantae in a somewhat even fight) Destructive capacity: At least City Block+, possibly higher (casually knocked out and incapacitated Shantae when had her guard down, opened a door Shantae couldn't by bumping her hips on it, was able to harm Shantae in a somewhat even fight) Durability: At least City Block+ (While she lost, she was mostly unscratched after her final battle with Shantae, was unscratched by her ship blowing up while she was resting on it) Speed: Faster than the eye can see, possibly supersonic ( Risky Boots can create afterimages thanks to her boots, and run on lava and spikes) Intelligence: Genius level. Was able to empower and perfect Mimic's steam engine and replicate it. In a shelved game, she was able to control a machine able to spin the entire country and in a proposed (likely shelved) chapter of Half Genie Hero, she would create a moon sized fortress to orbit around the planet. Extremely manipulative and deceptive, able to outsmart repeatedly every character in the series even when they are on her side, when they know they can't trust her or even when she is blinded by revenge. Stamina: Above average, able to fight with Shantae in an even fight without getting tired. Weaknesses: Claims she is defenseless without her equipment (despite her incredible fighting skills hand to hand), is unable to fight the Pirate Master due to the Pirate's Curse possibily taking her over (it might be the reason she couldn't fight in the previous incident). Very arrogant in combat, tends to pause in the middle of the fight to laugh. Tends to let her own minions fight in her place. Notable Equipment: * Pirate Gear ** Flintlock Pistol - Useful for hitting distant foes or switches. ** Pirate Hat - Used to float over hazards." Gusts of wind sends her upwards ** Scimitar - Used while airborne to perform a downthrust! Great for destroying barriers or bouncing over dangers. She can also throw it and spin it so fast it returns back like a boomerang ** Boots - Run at super speeds! Chain your attacks as you dash through enemies & over lethal lava as well as spikes ** Cannon - Fires a deadly blast, and propels you into the air for triple jumping power * Magic Lamp - The Magic Lamp is an artifact with the ability to imprison and enslave genies. A genie enslaved by the lamp must do whatever its master commands. Since Shantae was only a Half-genie, Risky knew she couldn't actually control her enemy, so she settled for sucking the magic out of Shantae and commanding them to destroy their former master as Nega-Shantae. Though Nega-Shantae was defeated by Shantae. When given to Shantae, she could use it to capture the dark magic coming out of the defeated Cacklebats, as well as suck up loose gems and fragrant aromas. Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Shantae Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Firearm user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga Category:BB:LC